Murdering Beauty
by AkatsukiAi
Summary: Kagamine Rin is known in her town for being a really good florist/gardener. One day her eyes met with those of a boy, and she instantly fell for him. She had seen those eyes before, but could not for the life of her remember on whom. Little did she know falling for this boy would get her hunted down my the worlds most skilled hit-man corporation H.A.N.A.
1. Childhood

"Children today we have a new student, please come in" The teacher said as she pointed to the door, in walked a little girl, she had short hair and a bow almost the size of her face.

"Hello everyone! My name is Kagamine Rin and I am eight years old. My parents and I moved here a week ago because my mom got a new job or something like that" The little girl's voice was high pitched, and every time she was happy her bow straightened out, almost as if it was a part of her body.

"Alright Kagamine-chan, nice to meet you, have a seat next to Megurine-chan, Megurine-chan would you please raise your hand" A girl with fluffy pink hair kept down by a headband raised her hand. The class, followed by the next, and the next We're all pretty much the same thing, boring.

This is a very small town, Shizumaki. Shizumaki did not have many children, there was a total for 19 children. There were two schools, school one was a school for children, it had one class, The teacher was Sakine Meiko. School two was for adults who wanted to learn how to do jobs, the only job that they taught was how to be a doctor or a nurse. The town of Shizumaki was known for its medicine, but not many people knew of the town.

Finally it was time for the school students to eat lunch. Everyone had their friends to eat with, Rin did not, she sat alone in the corner of the room eating the food her mother had made when a large shadow covered her body.

"Hi, my name is Sukone Tei, your name was Rin, right?" I nodded. Tei was a girl with pure white hair the almost went down to her waist, and pure red irises, it was almost scary. "Allow me to show you how things work in this school, the older you are, the more abilities you have, like if I were to take your food. You could not tell on me because I am older and would harm you." Tei said as she took the food out of her hands.

"Oi! What the, do you think you are doing?" A kid walked up behind her. "L-len-kun" She shivered in fear and ran away as if she was about to be murdered. "Take mine I wasn't really that hungry anyways." He placed his food in her hands, "I can't take this!" The girl looked up to find no one there.

"Children, Attention, it's time to go outside!" The children all ran right outside the door as if their life depended on it. Rin followed them, not like the little girl cared that much, as she had no one to talk to. She was just minding her own business when another girl walked up to her.

"Hiya! Your Rin right? Sensei sent me because she wanted me to tell you about our little school." This girl had long turquoise pigtails hanging almost to her feet, they were tied up in black ribbons. "Oh right, I am Hatsune Miku! I am nine years old, and the class president." She smiled.

"The oldest kids in our class are Gakupo-san, Kaito-nii, Iroha-chan and Luka-chan they are all 18 and she will be leaving our class when the year ends. The we have 16 year old Gumi-san and Flower-chan, 15 year old Aoki-chan, Merli-chan, and Galaco-san. 13 year olds Anon-chan and Kanon-san. 11 year old Kagami Len and Yukari-chan, 10 year olds Sukone Tei, Neru-san, and Haku-san. 9 year old IA-chan, and me, and finally 8 year old you. "

"Sukone Tei?" The blonde looked up at the other, "Yeah she's a bully you should stay away from her." "She took my lunch but a boy gave me his...She called him Len.." She stared at the younger as if she was an alien. "Len helped you?! Len is a loner he doesn't have any friends in the class and he is always alone. He stopped Tei!? This is amazing!" She giggled.

"Hey Rin-chan, let's be friends alright?" Rin nodded.

"Children! Children! Time to come inside" Sakine- san came out and called all the children back to their seats to go on to the next lesson.

While Rin was walking back to her seat, somebody smacked her on the back, Rin yelped in pain, but the person was gone. This happened repeatedly people hit her all over her body, but it was not more than 2 people, Rin did not get the chance to see who it was.

Her back stung as she sat down, then she noted something on her desk..A piece of paper folded into a bird. She picked up the note, the inside flap said 'Meet me in the gym', the tail said '-Len'. That means Len wanted to see her later at the gym? She was glad to be getting more friends, she thought she would be alone for awhile.

After all the classes had ended students had a choice to go to one of the clubs or to go home, Rin went into the gym. she looked around the room, it was so old and dusty, it could have been made in the 1800's.

"Len?" she called out the boy's name, all the doors slammed shut, She turned her head around to meet with another par of eyes. Rin jumped back, they had scared her. Rin sighed in relief to find that it was only Tei, Neru, and Haku. Though Haku's face showed of fear, Neru looked overjoyed and Tei looking creepy.

Tei licked her lips walking over to the little girl, "You look like you would be so very...Juicy.." She giggled almost drooling, she kicked Rin to the floor. "Listen kid my Daddy runs this town he says if I want something, I get it! I want Len I want him to be my husband but he always refuses" She scared at the shivering girl, her foot landing directly in the center of her stomach as she kicked the girl below her.

"He always ignored me, why did he help you?! Why did you respond to his letter, you really are a little brat!" Tei fell to the floor and picks Rin up her her scalp and threw her small, weak body against the wall.

Rin's body was picked up by another person, Neru. Neru grabbed her hair and yanked back with enough force to rip some of her hair out, Tei grabbed her by her small neck and tried as hard as possible not to kill the girl before she had gotten to the fun part.

"Stop!" A voice from the corner squeaked, it was Haku, she shook violently "This is not right!" Neru let go of Rin's hair and walked over to the shaking girl, she whispered something to her and took her out of the room to let Tei continue on with her work.

Rin cried, she tried to hold in as much oxygen as she could before Tei strangled her. Everything was fading away from her, she could feel nothing. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Then a miracle happened, Rin got in a hint of air, followed by another, and another. She opened her eyes, Tei was on the ground covered in blood, but above her was Len, he was covered in blood as well, but he also held a pipe in his hand that he had hit Tei with, to knock her out.

Rin was unable to say anything, she stared at the boy, it felt like hours had passed but in reality it was only a few seconds before she hugged him. Her small, fragile and weak body, still aching had put in enough effort to talk and somewhat move again.

"Thank you" She released the words, with one push of air as she was still trying to catch up with her normal breathing. He hugged her back and picked her up off the ground, "I'm sorry, Rin" He kissed her forehead and left the gym, he walked a path she had never seen before. Rin looked at the building beside them, IF she had screamed would someone have heard?

Rin was lucky, very lucky that Len had been there, or she would have been long gone, she cuddled into the boy's chest while she still could, and drifted off to sleep...

When Rin had awoke she was at her house, in her bed, he mother was looking down at her, she almost seemed upset. Rin would never tell her parents anything, her mother too obsessed with work to care and her father was dying in the hospital, she did not want to make him worry about her at such a time.

"Mother?" Rin sat up to look at the woman. Her mother was glaring at her, "I had to miss an important phone call to let you in the house, Rin" There mom went...Always talking about her work, she never cared about Rin.

Rin got off the bed, and ignored her mother's rant about how much more important money was than her. Her mind filled with her first day of school, she almost died because of a boy she had met. She had to be more careful around Tei, she was surely very dangerous. Rin walked into her dad's room, today he was at home for once.

"Rin! How was the first day of school for my little peanut?" The man picked her up and put her on his lap, "Rin, why are your eyes all red and puffy? Were you crying?" Rin nodded, "I was upset I had yet to make any friends, but after school I made one so don't worry about me Daddy. School was really fun!" Rin lied, yet it was was so believable. Rin always lied to her parents, there was no other way 'I'm fine Daddy' and 'I love you Mother' were the most common lies she told.

Her mother was so distant, she seemed almost as a step mother, and her father was too sick to barely even move. This often led to Rin being alone a lot, she mostly read, played piano, and gardened. Rin loved to garden the most, back at home they had a beautiful garden of roses, and tulips, and daisies. Rin always loved to arrange the flowers in her garden, it was her favorite part, she also loved to make flower crowns for her father.

Rin kissed her father on the forehead. She would rather lose her mother than her father. Her father was the best person she could ever have as her father. Rin got out the book she was reading that day, and sent next to her father instead of on top of him, she read the book to him until it was far past her bedtime.

The next day Rin dreaded going to school but Len would be there so it couldn't be that bad, right? She put a new book into her bag and began to walk out the door. There he was, Len waited for her by the front of her house.

"Len?" Rin called out as she ran to his side.

"Ah, yes, hello Rin-chan" Len pet the girl on the head when she came running to him.

"What are you doing here Len?" Rin tilted her head, but nuzzled herself into Len's warm hand that rested on Rin's head.

"Rin I was thinking...how about I protect you, like from Tei and anyone who tried to harm you?" Len straightened the bow on Rin's head, slightly embarrassed. Rin's face lit up with happiness and she hugged Len, "Yes!"

Later that day, Rin ate lunch with him, and read to him when they were outside, Rin had never been more happy she had made a friend, and he was her knight in shining armor. Len walked her home, day after day, everything stayed the same, Tei beat her up less though, and she never almost died again, thanks to Len.

One day 6 months after Rin arrived, she was walked home by Len, and as she opened the door, her worst fear came true.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rin ran to her father's room "Len-kun bought me a new book!" She burst open the door, her mother was crying over her father...Her father had passed away while she was walking home. Rin broke down sobbing, never before feeling such pain. All around her fathers body was nothing but Chrysanthemums...His favorite flowers.

The next few weeks Len helped Rin with whatever she needed, to get over her loss. He did everything for her, until one day, Len walked up to her after school with a Chilean Bell flower, he handed it to her.

"Rin" His voice sounded horrible, as if he had been crying. "Rin keep this to remember me by..." Rin's eyes widened, no, no he could not be leaving her... "What do you mean?" Rin asked about to start sobbing at any moment.

"Rin I'm moving."

Those words still echo in her head, every second, her dead father and now her knight leaving her...Life could not possibly get any worse.


	2. Once again

Rin did everything she could for this little shop, and in the end it truly was beautiful, Once it opened she waited, and waited, and waited, nobody came it. It was just as expected, she hated it though, she wanted people to shop, and buy her flowers.

Eventually the shop had gained a lot of popularity, she made lots of wedding bouquets, she had given flowers to the dead, the town was gaining so many flowers, it was such a beautiful place. Soon the little small town was flooded with tourists. They took pictures of the many different colors, many rare and common flowers.

Though there was a flower that was not for sale in the shop, the beautiful flower stored in a beautiful blue vase, the flower Rin's knight had gifted to her. She would never ever let anyone have it, just the thought of such an amazing, rare flower would be crushed under the shoe of some 3 year old. Rin cringed, 'No, never! I'll never let anyone hold it, touch it, or pluck it'.

Rin was pulled out of thought when someone had walked into the store. A stranger, a little girl with black hair, in which was tied loosely into ponytails. She pressed her face to the glass case of the roses.

"Hello, welcome to Cinnamon and pastels, what shall I do for you today, young ma'am." The girl skipped over to Rin, giggling all the way. "I'm not here to buy" She said with a saddened voice.

Rin looked at her confused, "We just moved here, because my little sister is dying, we barely have the money for her medicines" The girl had just opened up her private life, to a complete stranger... "Oh, do you have your mother or father with you then?", "Nope! I came with my older brother!" she giggled.

Rin smiled lightly, she had been the same, always making light and happy thoughts despite knowing it will end with her alone. She could tell this girl was the same, she had a fake smile plastered on to her face. Rin pulled a daisy out of a bouquet and handed it to the girl.

"My deepest apologies, ...-chan", "My names Yuki! Kaai yuki!" she giggled and took the flower from Rin.

"Alright, Yuki-chan. Nice to meet you, i'm Kagamine Rin, and this is my flower shop" Rin pet the girl lightly on the head. "Nice to meet you too! I'm sure i'll be here again, but now I have to deliver this flower to Rana!" She waved and ran out of the shop, into the mist.

She was a cute little girl, Rin smiled, she would definitely see this young lady again... For now though she just carried on her work, and her day.

The next morning, Rin awoke, she got dressed, and dashed off to school too meet with her friends. Today was the last day, she giggled to herself. The day everything got better. Soon she'd be able to make more money! She would work the shop full time, and sell to more people, she would become rich!

"Earth to Rin" Mayu waved her hand in front of Rin's face, it seemed as though she had zoned out. "She must be in her own little world again" Miku laughed under her breath. Rin was then pushed back into reality, she giggled along with her friends.

It was finally over, it was such a long day! Rin stretched out her arms, and continued to walk to her store. "Rin, walk home with me!" Seeu looked at Rin like a predator about to pounce. Rin nodded, they walked together, into a small house.

That's when it happened, her eyes met with his, it was like falling in love, it was like her heart was pounding, it was like meeting her prince charming! "ORANGES!" Rin squealed and ran to grab one, she ate it as she left see's house.

That's when it happened, her eyes met with his, everything went black...Or blond. Rin opened her eyes to see a pair of huge, beautiful, alluring, azure eyes. Those eyes were inside a almost pure milky white skin color, between his eyes was a cute button nose, dabbed in pink, the color of his cheeks, they were a beautiful rosy color. she looked to the bottom of his face where a pare of soft looking, plush, kissable set of firm pink lips blonde hair covered her face, and gently framed the boys face, Rin was looking into the eyes of an angel. Then she finally realized what had happened, she was so distracted that she had bumped into this boy and made him worry.

"I am so sorry!" She jumped off of her and held out his hand to lift her up, she took it and he lifted her up, all she could do was stare in awe at this image of pure angelic-ness she had found.

"You alright ma'am?" His voice was rather high for a guys but she loved it all the same, everything about this boy was almost as perfect as her orange. Rin felt a huge blush starting to creep on her face. She ran away as fast as she could...

Finally Rin had arrived to her shop, she panted as she leaned against the door. She had ran all the way there. Rin continued her life, she worked, she watered, she sold flowers. That face, but his perfect flawless face, she barely saw it for more than a second, but it was all she could think of, though the more she thought, the more she zoned out. Until finally, something had gotten her attention.

"RIN!"

She looked down at that girl, Yuki, had arrived again. "o-oh, hello Yuki" Rin stuttered. She looked around her shop, it was empty. She looked at the nearest clock, it was ten minutes past closing time. Rin, pulled a flower crown out. She had just finished it before Yuki arrived, but the flowers would be of no use after the store closed.

"Did you wait long?" Yuki shook her head, but you looked upset... Like you were confused. Rin once again had the angel's perfect face in her mind.

"I saw you with my Onii-chan earlier" Rin looked at her shocked, "You bumped into him."

"Your brother?" Yuki replied in a single nod, Rin was flabbergasted, she opened her mouth to talk.

"Yuki!" a boy walked inside the door, it was him. "There you are!" He chuckled and picked up the small girl. "Oh hey, its you" He turned his attention to Rin.

Rin was in another universe, she got to see him again, everything was perfect, from his half way pointed ear, to his body, which was not free of muscles. Even his laugh was perfect, Rin blushed again, it wasn't like she liked the boy, she just thought he was hot, she didn't even know him.

"So...Hot..." Rin mumbled...

They both stared at her, halfway shocked. "Oh, is that why you're constantly staring, hmm?" He laughed, and smirked at her, Rin blushed deeper, she had said it out loud! Rin, once again fled from the scene. This was the most embarrassing time of her life.

Rin was covered up in bed, she felt humiliated. She began weeping to herself, silently crying in the night, tears streamed down her face. They soaked into the pillow beneath her head. Sometime in the night, she had drifted of to bed.

Rin awoke in the morning to the birds chirping, to the sky singing, to remember last night, and regret everything. Rin made a noise that sounded half like a moan, more like a groan though. She wanted to never see the boy again, never wanted to hear his beautiful voice, never wanted to see those eyes of oh so much perfection, nope. Never wanted to see it again.

Rin was hopeless, she had to see him, he lived next to Seeu, one of Rin's friends. Plus if she didn't see him she would deeply regret it until her death. Rin turned on her computer, and logged into her chat room, to automatically get bombed with thousands of texts. In reality it was more like 19, but 19 is still a lot! One suddenly caught my eye..

 _Mahou-Shoujo-Orange-Magica has logged on_

 _I-seeeeeeuuuuuuuu: Call me~~_

I picked up my phone and called Seeu.

"Hey! I have news about my new neighbor"  
"hello, seeu, what did he say?! was he making fun of me?!"  
"What? no, 'course not! Rin...it's Len"

I dropped my phone onto the ground, Len, Kagamine Len, my knight, my best childhood friend, my angel... I called him hot, he's creeped out, he hates me now...

"He said he was worried, because you ran off without looking back, or even closing your store, so he-"

I had completely stopped listening, my store... MY STORE! I hung up the phone without a word, I dashed to my store. It was closed, everything was still on, I went into the store, there was a note.

'Sorry Rin..

~Len

It was short, and simple. Just like Len, but I had noticed something else, in my vase, my beautiful vase, there stood a bouquet, of flowers just like the one Len gifted me so many years ago...


	3. Hunting

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"I felt my heart booming inside my chest, as if it would soon explode out of my chest, Len really was back, I've never seen these flowers anywhere else. It had to be him, it was Len, my Len./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I stood in my shop smiling like an idiot, Once my heart stopped beating so loud I opened up my shop, I made many sales as usual today. Though my mind was settled else where, My knight was back for me, the person I fell for years ago, the person who protected me. He turned into even more of a hottie than I thought he would. I waited for Yuki to come to my shop, as she did in the recent few days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The sun was setting and I was starting to close shop, but I was stopped by a little girls voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Onee-chan!" A girl with long pink hair dashed towards the door, I stopped to turn and look at her, she was running very slowly for a child. I walked over to the girl, and picked her up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why are you in such a hurry, little miss?" she looked at me wide eyed before heading into a fit of coughing and gagging. I wiped her mouth of any blood that came out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My onii-nii has been hurt, I need your help" I put the girl on her feet, and she showed me the way to her house. It was getting darker and was hard to make out, but from what I could see it was my knight's house. I started getting excited, but then I grew terribly worried. This must be his sick little sister that Yuki-chan told me about. not only, but she implied Len was harmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello!" I walked into the house, it was pitch black except for the faint light of a candle, I walked over to it, there was Yuki crying over a body. It had to be Len's body. I went over to his motionless almost dead body. There was blood dripping from under his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sent the girls to get a kit to help him. While they were away I saw the cause of the blood, a long scratch in the middle of his stomach, I bandaged it up, not really knowing what to do in this kind of situation. I placed him on the bed and watched his chest move up and down in an uneven pattern. He was unconscious but panting, trying to grasp any air he could. Just then I noticed, he had scars all along his body. The moonlight exposed them, but still it somehow made him...irresistible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I traced a finger up and down his chest making sure to caress each and every scar on his body. Len twitched and moaned in pain every time I touched one. Almost as if these were new scars, He was more fragile than he looked. The deepest scar on his body was the one he had just gotten, I looked around for any signs of Yuki or the pink haired girl to come in. Before placing my lips to his stomach where the scar was. Leaving kisses along the whole thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Having fun, Rinny?" I looked up to meet eyes with him, I blushes so hard it was hard o tell my face apart from a cherry. Len laughed to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't worry about it, i'm sure you have reasons to be doing that, don't get so flustered. Or maybe you were flustered for other reasons along the lines" he smirked and wink at me, obviously trying to make me blush more. I sat up, making it more awkward by now being on his lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Onii-chan!" Yuki ran into the room, carrying the other girl with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We thought you were dead! Rana even ran all the way to get Rin for you!" Yuki ran over to her brother and snuggled into his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You ran all the way to get Rinny?" Rana nodded at him, and cuddled into his other side, Len placed his arms on my back to keep my on his lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you" This time I knew my heart was about to explode. Just sitting on his lap made my heart beat more in excitement, this situation was not good for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But you know that's not good, right? You could have gotten worse Rana! If you got hurt I don't know what I would do." He kissed her head softly, and waited for both girls to drift off into a deep sleep before lifting me off him and getting up himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I missed you Rinny" Tears filled his eyes, it seems as if he missed me just as much as I missed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry!" He pulled him into a hug, and cries into my shoulder. I returned his gesture and pet his back. I could not bare to see him like this any longer than I was forced to. I guess everyone cries sometimes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I try to keep cool around my little sisters but I missed you so much, I would put them to sleep every night before I released any emotions around them." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. Everything here was so perfect, I could have leaned in and stolen a kiss from those plump lips, I wished for so badly right now. I leaned in to finally have him to myself, I moved slowly, not to scare him, but also so that he knew not to move. I closed my eyes and prepared this moment, what I had dreamed about so many times. My first kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I touched it, but when I opened my eyes my lips only touched upon his cheek. He had moved away from me, I cursed myself inside for not taking it faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's dark, would you like to stay here over night Rin?" He grabbed my arm, as if I had already said yes. He led me to a guest room, and started making the beds all nice and neat. I still felt hurt Len looked away when I tried to kiss him, but he might just not be looking for a girlfriend right now. Maybe he just wants restart our relationship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Would you like some tea, or hot chocolate..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hot chocolate, it's the middle of summer, you are so odd Kagamine-san" He looked back at me with a hurt expression, maybe he wanted me to call him Len, or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Tea please" I mumbled, and he left the room. I sat on the bed and thought to myself for a second. So Len's back, with his two "sisters" Yuki and Rana. When I saw him he was covered in scars what could it mean?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My scars?" Len asked like he was reading my mind. He handed me and cup and sat down next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Rin, you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can not/em tell span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"anyone/span this, ok?" he looked really serious, I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm an assassin, that's why I left you, I'm still sorry by the way. Anyhow I work against the team known as H.A.N.A. The leader is Sukone Tei. She keeps trying to kidnap me or harm my sisters, she's still desperately in love with me. Then you have her body guard/2nd in command Shion Kaito. I'm better than him but sometimes he leaves scars and scratched along my stomach and chest, today was a bad one." Len looked at his feet, and got silent. The room was full of quiet as I processed just what Len had told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I hugged him suddenly, and pressed my face against his chest. Listening to his unsteady heart beat. I looked him back in the eyes after a minute or too. We just stared at each other for a long time, it seemed even our heart beats matched each others. I had no idea what to say to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't want you involved you could get hurt Rinny" He broke the silence, I stroked his cheek, reassuring him it was going to be alright, Our relationship would be alright, his little sisters would be alright, and he will be alright. I would make sure He wouldn't ever have to be afraid to tell me something. It would just hurt him. In order to make him feel alright again I had to say something. Finally, words slipped out of my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I think your scars are beautiful"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
